Many acute and chronic conditions cause pain, wounds, infections, or other injuries to the human body. Various medical devices are configured to apply electrotherapy or radiation therapy, or heat therapy to one or more areas of a patient's body to reduce pain. Conventional devices include electrodes configured to be secured relative to an area of the patient's body and deliver the electrotherapy to that area of the patient's body. Conventional devices further include wires or leads that connect a power source, such as a battery, to the electrodes. The wires or leads may become tangled or damaged during use of the medical device thereby decreasing the convenience and lifespan of the medical device.